At present, a JAVA virtual machine is a necessary configuration for a majority of mobile terminals. A user can install a needed JAVA application program on a terminal by taking the JAVA virtual machine as a platform.
Generally, the mobile terminal is provided with a JAVA application program managing module, which is used for displaying and managing a stored or installed application program, and is further used for providing functions such as starting, installing, updating, cancelling, setting and the like of the application program. However, the current JAVA application program managing module cannot enable the JAVA application program to be backuped and recovered on different terminals.
At present, although a relative standard specification aiming to a JAVA2 Micro Edition (J2ME) is provided, and each JAVA virtual machine manufacturer needs to provide a qualified Application Programming Interface (API) according to the standard, the storage manner of JAVA application program information is not specified in the present standard. Therefore, after the application program is installed on different JAVA virtual machines (i.e., different JAVA platforms), storage structures of various relative information (for example, database information, security setting information and the like) of the application program in a file system are different. The requirement of enabling the application program to be run crossing the platform cannot be met only through utilizing simple backup and recovery.
In addition, all providers hope at present that the copyright of each JAVA application can be protected, and do not allow the JAVA application program to be randomly spread. Therefore, after the user updates the edition of the terminal or changes the terminal, the user cannot continuously use JAVA application on the original terminal due to larger limitation of use of the application program, but needs to renewedly obtain and install an application program matching with the current terminal edition.
Similarly, besides the JAVA, a terminal can further utilize running environment of other application program at present; and the problem that different platforms developed under the same application environment cannot backup and recover the application program further appears.
At present, aiming at the problem in a relative technology that the limitation of use of the application program is large and a user cannot conveniently use the application program because an application program of a terminal cannot be backuped and run crossing platforms, an effective solution is still not provided.